Reanimation
Reanimation jest popularnym Demonem stworzonym przez Terrona. Trwa on około 2 minuty i 32 sekundy (xl). Uznawany jest za łatwego Demona. Opis Etap rozpoczyna się dość prostą kostką z wieloma pierścieniami, o które musi się odbić. Później przemienia się w nieco trudniejszy statek i falę. Po niej następuje bardzo prosty segment z małą i zwykłą kostką. Ikona przemienia się w robota i wyświetla się napis "NEVER GIVE UP", prowadząc do szybkiego segmentu z podchwytliwymi skokami i wieloma zmianami form i grawitacji, które mogą zmylić gracza. Pojawiają się też niemałe ilości pierścieni. Po przejściu segmentu pojawia się statek z krótkim dualem, który może sprawić drobne trudności niedoświadczonym graczom. Po niej następuje dość krótka fala podobna do tej w Death Moon. Po przejściu jej pojawia się krótki automatyczny segment oraz prosta kostka. Po niej pojawia się kolejne, lecz dłuższe auto. W tle można zauważyć potwora, który stanie się bossem pod koniec planszy. Po chwili pojawia się on przy graczu i rozpoczyna się walka. Podczas starcia pojawiają się duże ilości przeszkód, jednakże nie są one zbyt trudne do ominięcia. Następują ciągłe zmiany form, jednakże skoki są generalnie dosyć proste. Gracz musi uważać też na ataki bossa, szczególnie na promień laserowy wystrzeliwany z ust. Na końcu walki wymagane są tylko trzy skoki i odrobina ostrożności w ostatniej fali, ponieważ efekt zanikania może zmylić gracza. Po pokonaniu bossa pojawia się koniec planszy. Monety Użytkownika * Pierwsza znajduje się w pierwszej kostce. Pod koniec fragmentu gracz musi odbić się o wszystkie pierścienie oprócz czwartego (różowego), dotykając niewidzialnego pierścienia pod nim. Aktywuje on trigger, który wysunie monetę, gdy gracz przejdzie przez zielony pierścień. * Druga jest ukryta w detalach i może być trudna do zauważenia. W kostce między statkiem i UFO odbij się o wszystkie pierścienie i szybko skocz z platformy, aby złapać pieniążek. * Ostatnia jest po mini-statku. Gdy wejdziesz robotem na wzniesienie, skocz aby unieść się wysoko w powietrze. Sprawi to, że ikona ominie błękitny pierścień, lecz wróci normalnie do dalszego fragmentu ze statkami. Zdobycie monety można rozpoznać po tekstach "Death will remain as red as blood", itd. które pojawiają się tylko gdy użyje się tej ścieżki. Ciekawostki * Poziom posiada dużą ilość nawiązań do Death Moon, dlatego jest on kojarzony jako nieoficjalny sequel. * Reanimation otrzymało pierwsze miejsce w CC5 (Creative Contest) zorganizowanym przez Viprina. * Podczas gry można zauważyć dwa chińskie symbole - jeden w statku na środku planszy, a drugi na samym końcu. Pierwszy po przetłumaczeniu oznacza "Death Moon", zaś drugi "Reanimate". * Reanimation jest uznawane za jeden z najlepszych Demonów stworzonych we wczesnym etapie wersji 2.0. * Ze względu na prawa autorskie, oryginalny utwór został usunięty. Terron musiał zastąpić go remixem stworzonym przez Imadjinari. * Poziom przekracza domyślny limit bloków z 2.0, posiadając około 34,000 obiektów. * Terron stworzył prequel poziomu o nazwie "Temporium". Jest on, w porównaniu do oryginału, utrzymany w różowych barwach, a nie krwistoczerwonych. Film thumb|center|335 px Kategoria:Demon Kategoria:Łatwy Demon Kategoria:Popularne Niestandardowe Etapy Kategoria:Poziomy Społeczności Kategoria:Poziomy z 2015 roku Kategoria:Etapy XL Kategoria:Poziomy Boss Fight Kategoria:Poziomy, które niegdyś przekraczały limit obiektów, ale już nie przekraczają Kategoria:Poziomy Polecane